Preguntas de una noche de insomnio
by senokis
Summary: Son preguntas variadas de la serie, lo que hace el aburrimiento XD entra y échate unas risas. Ahora nueva sección n.n fans!
1. preguntas

Esta tontería se me ocurrió mientras veía por quincuagésima vez consecutiva los capítulos del anime de Shaman King, son algunos (para mi) "pequeños" fallos que cometen los guionistas y los dibujantes en general.

**AVISOS:**

-No pretendo ofender a nadie.

-S i alguna vez te has planteado alguna de estas preguntas es que te aburres tanto o incluso más que yo.

Ahora sin más:

1.Por qué Manta le llega a todo el mundo por debajo de las rodillas? Tiene alguna enfermedad degenerativa? Reproducirse con el no es fisicamente imposible?

2.De dónde sacó Yoh la marihuana para fumar mientras estaba en el desierto y en el poblado apache? Acaso la mochila era tan grande porque llevaba reservas? Ysi no es así… era Silver su camello?

3.Cómo consiguió Hao que sus seguidores le hicieran caso si supuestamente solo tenía trece años? Les pegaba palizas? Y si es así, no es muy deprimente que te pegue palizas un crío unos 10 años más pequeño que tu?

4.Si Hao empezó a reclutar gente desde años antes del torneo, haciendo cuentas entonces cuando mató a los padres de Lyserg tenía unos 7 u 8 años, en serio te tomarías en serio a un niño de 7 años que te viene y te dice: quiero ser el nuevo shaman king, únete a mi grupo y serás muy poderoso, yo me reiría mucho de él (hasta que me enseñara al espíritu del fuego claro )

5.Por qué 6 shamanes juntos (Yoh, Ren, Ryu, Chocolove, Fausto y Horo) no son capaces de enfrentarse a Anna? No tienen suficiente poder para derrotarla? Y si es así, por qué no se intenta presentar Anna a Shaman Queen? Fue la única que consiguió pegar a Hao.

6.La serie no es un poco machista? En la batalla final van todos los chicos a luchar mientras las chicas se quedan cuidando del padre de Yoh.

7.Por qué en el anime se pasan por el forro las explicaciones del manga? Por ejemplo:

-No se si soy la única que no supo por qué narices Nicrhome (se escribe así?) estaba persiguiendo a Ren, luego ya en los capítulos finales me enteré de que fue porque en la prueba en la que te daban el oráculo virtual este mató a su hermano.

-No se nombra a un montón de gente que se supone que deberían.

-No explican las historias de los personajes cuando en el manga para eso se toman capítulos enteros.

8.Por qué en el manga Manta tiene forma de huevo con dos piernas saliéndole de los costados?

9.Por qué los oráculos virtuales hacen juego con la ropa del que los lleva? Es acaso una obsesión por la moda?

10.No es una coincidencia muy grande que el número de guerreros eminoa de la casa de Lirilara (los que les decían el camino con una visión, esque no se cómo se escriben) fueran exactamente 6? Si va gente de más a informarse del camino que pasa? Se quedan en el felpudo esperando?

11.Por qué la gente lleva chaquetas, abrigos, pantalones largos y bufandas en pleno desierto? No pasaban mucho calor? Y si era para no quemarse… no habría bastado con crema solar y un gorro (que ahora que lo pienso era lo único que no llevaban, cómo consiguieron no quemarse? Usaron sus poderes shamánicos?

12.Si la familia de Ren es tan sumamente rica por qué no llamó este en un pueblo a algún piloto para que les fuera a recoger con uno de sus múltiples aviones privados y les llevara por ahí? o si no algún coche, si tenían aviones tenían que tener coches a la fuerza, si no sería muy estúpido no?

13.Si el padre de Ren tuvo durante tantos años el mismo estado de Oversoul cómo es que no se cansaba? Y cómo podía pasear por la casa si las puertas no eran altas? Acaso no salía de esa habitación para nada?

14.De dónde sacan los Tao tantos cadáveres en tanbuen estado? Hay acaso alguna tumba que no esté vacía en 100 km a la redonda? Y no le jodió mucho al padre de Ren que llegaran unos desconocidos, le destrozaran la mansión y encima luego mandaran sus planes a la mierda? Entonces… por qué luego les deja quedarse a cenar?

15.Qué cara pondría el que lleva las facturas en la familia Tao después del incidente del avión? No riñeron a Ren por irresponsable? (si yo destrozo un avión mi madre me mataría, y conociendo la mala leche de su padre…)

16.Hablando de leche, por qué Ren bebe tanta? Esté afiliado a una campaña de prevención de la osteoporosis?

17.Cómo llegó Pilika hasta Tokio? En auto-stop como su hermano? Teniendo en cuenta que ella no es una shamán no fue muy peligroso? Que dijeron sus padres al respecto?

18.De dónde sacaba Pilika la red para llevarse a su hermano siempre que quisiera como si fuera una bolsa de patatas? No es esa niña muy fuerte? No todo el mundo puede llevarse a rastras a alguien que es el doble que tú…

19.Por qué a Hao no le molestó que Anna se quedara con los espíritus de la bitácora mágica? A mi me hubiera jodido bastante.

20.Por qué Tamao se queda de okupa en casa de Yoh? Aparentemente no tiene ninguna razón en especial a parte de servir de esclava para Anna cocinando (porque para la limpieza ya está Horo claro).

21.Por qué Hiroyuki Takei no lía a Horo y a Ren en el manga original? Yo creo que le habría salido mejor así.

22.Por qué la abuela de Yoh y Anna se parecen tanto en la forma de ser? No le preocupa esto a Yoh? O está demasiado fumado para que le importe?

23.Por qué se cargan a Hao? Tanto les costaba dejarlo vivo? Que les molestaba? T.T

24.Cómo se puede estirar tanto el rosario de Anna? No le duele el cuello a esa chica al final del día?

25.Por qué los X-Laws se pusieron a seguir como tontos a una niña chiflada dentro de una doncella de hierro? Cómo la conocieron? Porque ella se supone que nunca sale de allí si no es para castigar a los pecadores? Hablando de eso… esa niña cómo va al baño o come?

26.De dónde saca el dinero la familia Asakura para mantener esa pedazo de casa?

27.Y Yho y Anna? De dónde sacan el dinero para mantener la posada con todos esos okupas allí instalados?

28.Por qué en los previews de los siguientes capítulos que aparecen al final siempre aparecen cosas extrañas y sin sentido que casi nunca te dan pistas de lo que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capítulo? No estresa un poco? Para eso que no lo pongan.

29.Cómo pudieron todos faltar al instituto tanto tiempo? Qué clase de excusa pusieron? Lo siento profesora no puedo ir en un par de meses a clase porque tengo un combate que solo se realiza cada 500 años? A mi no me creería con tanta facilidad.

30.A quién se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de quitarle a Ren el tatuaje de la espalda? Yo creo que le quedaba muy bien… ¬¬

………………………..

Y ya está mi imaginación no da para más, cuando se me ocurran más las subiré pero mientras tanto dejad reviews con más preguntas que se os ocurran o con respuestas a estas, la verdad que las agradecería…

Bye, bss


	2. cómo saber si eres fans de 1

Bueno pues… ¿cómo explicar esta nueva paranoia? Haciendo honor al nombre yo estaba en una noche de insomnio y me puse a pensar en Shaman King y en nosotras, las otakus aficionadas a esta serie y de lo que podemos hacer por defenderla (a muerte! non) así que dividí esto en personajes y cómo saber si te has vuelto adicto/a a ellos, las cosas que están en negrita las hice yo , a ver si os sentís identificadas/os con alguna.

……………………….

Cómo saber si eres fan de:

**Anna: **

-Si vas siempre con vestido minifalda negro, hasta en invierno, mientras nieva con 10 grados bajo 0

-Si vas por ahí pegando a la gente con tu collar, si es de cuentas mejor

-Si miras mal a todo el mundo por muy bien que te caiga y estos te empiezan a tener miedo.

-Si en clase de gimnasia mandas más tú que el profesor.

-Si andas cada dos por tres repitiendo el nombre de tu novio/prometido y a que se dedica.

-Si andas con unas plataformas más grandes que tú.

-Si coges a los bajitos y se los lanzas a los pesados y lo llamas ataque especial de (pon tu nombre aquí) número 2. El primero obviamente es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en concreto mano a cara/cabeza.

**Ren/Len:**

-Si montas debates por ver si se llama Ren o Len.

**-Si te sabes todo el árbol genealógico de la familia Tao (padres En y Ran, hermana Jun, abuelo Chin, etc).**

**-Si te sabes hasta el detalle más tonto de su existencia, ej: su animal favorito (y su peluche cuando era niño) es un tigre ñ.ñ su tipo de sangre es AB nació el 1 de Enero de 1986 y por lo tanto sus horóscopos son Capricornio y Búfalo (en el Chino), etc.**

-Si cuando vas a un país extranjero te pasas el día diciendo cosas como en mi país las montañas son más altas, que si la hierba es más verde, que si la gente no es tan rara, etc etc.

**-Si en lo que cuentas bebes más leche que agua durante el día (campaña de prevención de la osteoporosis! o**

-Si vas a una tienda de tatuajes y pides que te hagan uno igual que el de la familia Tao

**-Si te intentas teñir el pelo de negro con reflejos violetas (pero tu madre no te deja alegando que parecerás (palabras textuales) una de esas chicas con mala pinta y que si lo haces ya puedes irte a dormir al felpudo de casa) (sosa ¬¬)**

-Si te metes a un gimnasio para practicar artes marciales pero para tu decepción descubres que tu pierna no sube de 20 centímetros del suelo y encima tus compañeros parecen réplicas de Li Pai Long mientras entrenan…

-Si planeas unas vacaciones a China

**-Si te pones a buscar en Internet cosas sobre la filosofía Tao (meditación y esas cosas) y además encuentras un artículo que habla sobre las ventajas del sexo Tao o tántrico (eyacular hacia dentro) y piensas: ò.o esto lo sabrá hacer Ren? ò/o**

**-Si te pones a pintar en clase a Ren y la gente te pregunta qué es esa cosa tan fea que lleva en la cabeza? Y tu te pones a gritarle al imbecil en cuestión.**

**-Si te gastas toda la tinta de tu impresora para conseguir fotos de Ren de todos los tamaños y posiciones,**

-Si le dices a la gente que tu verdadero apellido es Tao y que estás en tu país con una tapadera para poder matar a los humanos.

-Te vas todos los días al parque para ver las estrellas (aunque en una ciudad muchas te digo yo que no vas a ver ñ.n)

-Si vas buscando pelea y cuando ya la encuentras amenazas con partir en dos a los demás con tu cuchilla dorada o kwan dao (y lo más afilado que tienes en ese momento a mano es un rotulador u.uU)

-Si intentas con todo tu tiempo y paciencia hacerte el peinado de Ren pero descubre que es físicamente imposible para una persona normal

-Si vas a una tienda de ropa y preguntas por ropa china de combate.

**Yoh:**

-Si empiezas a fumar mota (recuerden que es malo para su salud, pero si lo van a hacer… compartan! )

-Si vas por ahí con una naranja diciendo funga fufu o

-Si en todas tus camisetas y pertenencias tienen una hoja de mota dibujada (ya sea por ti o porque ya era así)

-Si tu mejor amigo te llega por debajo de las rodillas.

-Si coges un cuchillo afilado en la cocina y empiezas a hacer tonterías con el diciendo que es Harusame y que la forjó un tal Moske.

**-Si los audífonos son ya parte de tu vestuario (los míos son pequeñitos ñ.ñ)**

-Si tienes una risita estúpida o se te pega la de Yoh (jijiji)

**-Si no te aburre estar horas mirando al vacío sin enterarte de lo que pasa alrededor (verme a mi en clase de filosofía, mates, física -.- zzZ.**

**-Si tienes amagos de quedarte dormido en clase o alguna vez lo intentaste.**

-Si entre tus cantantes favoritos está Bob Marley o algún otro de reagge.

**-Si en un test de compatibilidad te sale que tu pareja ideal es Yoh (aunque en realidad los que a ti te gustan son Ren y Hao T.T)**

**-**Si no te da miedo vivir en una pensión rodeado/a de fantasmas en el quinto pino con la loca/o de tu novia/o.

-Si tampoco te da miedo cruzar el cementerio por la noche a oscuras sabiendo de sobra que hay espíritus…

**Hao:**

-Si intentas buscar en las tiendas botas hechas con piezas de Lego, un poncho y esos pantalones ¬

-Si una de tus frases favoritas es "que diminuto eres"

**-Si te encantan los mecheros y prender fuego (a cosas pequeñas eh!) (es que yo los colecciono ;p)**

-**Si Opacho te parece adorable **

-Si piensas que él se merecía el trono de Shaman King (es un incomprendido)

**-Si piensas que está muy bueno, aunque sea un dibujo animado da igual, te niegas a aceptarlo**

**-Si piensas que asesina con estilo**

-Si haces lo mismo con el apellido Asakura que con el Tao (mencionado más arriba)

**-Investigas sobre el pasado de Hao para saber porqué acabó así y encuentras la historia de un espíritu-demonio-gato llamado Matamune que fue por lo visto su primer amigo pero le abandonó.**

**-**Te dejas el pelo muy largo y te perforas las orejas para ponerte unos pendientes enormes.

-Te preguntas cómo es posible que haya pasado sin dinero todos estos años hasta que descubres que cualquier pregunta de esas tiene como solución al espíritu del fuego.

-Si te sabes los nombres de todos sus seguidores (que no son pocos ò-o)

…………………………

De momento mi imaginación se secó ya seguiré con más personajes otro día ñ.ñ, de momento gracias a los reviews del anterior capi, haré uno cuando acabe con lo de los fans dedicado a las mejores respuestas .

Y sin más: bye bss

Dejen reviews, es en el botón de aquí abajo, el que pone GO


	3. cómo saber si eres fan de 2

Ya está se que siempre tardo mucho en actualizar este fic pero es que la verdad es que este no está entre mis prioridades. Pero más vale tarde que nunca no? Además se necesita una noche de insomnio para esto y yo últimamente dormía muy bien (me compraron un nórdico ;p) (vale, vaaale mal chiste, mejor empiezo ya u.u)

Bueno, ya sabeis como va esto, dividí esto en personajes y cómo saber si te has vuelto adicto/a a ellos, las cosas que están en negrita las hice yo , a ver si os sentís identificadas/os con alguna.

…………………………………

Cómo saber si eres fan de…

**Horo-Horo:**

**-si te apuntas a un viaje a la nieve con la esperanza de practicar el snowboarding pero al final te pasas al esquí (prohibiciones de tus padres ¬¬) y te caes montaña abajo en forma de bola de nieve.**

-si te intentas teñir el pelo de azul o llevas una banda (a ser posible artesanal).

-si siempre llevas una tabla de snow a todas partes aunque la temperatura media alcance los 40 grados a la sombra.

**-si buscas en un mapa dónde está Hokkaido o la tribu Usui y planeas una visita en vacaciones u.u**

**-si eres un defensor/a de la naturaleza y te dedicas a acosar a tu familia hasta que empiezan a reciclar.**

-si intentas ir por los alrededores de tu casa buscando un lugar para cultivar tu campo de plantas.

-si cuando vas de excursión con la escuela al bosque aprovechas un momento de despiste de la profesora para escaparte a buscar kropokuls.

**-si intentas ahorcar a alguien después de que te diga que parece un idiota.**

-si algún día puedes llegar a comer tanto como él XD

**Lyserg Diethel:**

**-si te compras un péndulo y aprendes a usar sus poderes (vale, vale… lo admito, todavía estoy aprendiendo ¬¬) (pero todo se andará muajajajaja)**

-si te preparas un viaje a Londres y cuando llegas al Big Ben empiezas a invstigar dónde pudo esconderle el padre el péndulo/llave de Morphine.

-si te da por leerte todas las obras que tengan como protagonista a Sherlok Holmes (y encima te haces fan u.u)

-si te da por unirte a una secta fanática religiosa con el único propósito de destruir a tu enemigo (esta la verdad es que dudo que alguien la cumpla pero si la cumplís… me iré alejando lentamente…(se ve cómo krmn aleja la silla "disimuladamente")

-si te cae bien la doncella/iron maiden Jeanne (¬¬) o Marco (¬¬#)

**-si a veces piensas que eres demasiado educada (lo admito, fui a un colegio de monjas durante muchos años y me influenciaron mucho T.T)**

**Fausto VIII:**

-si tienes ojeras permanentes.

-si estás intentando resucitar a un ser amado tuyo o comunicarte con él después de la muerte.

-si planeas ser médico (o tus padres te obligan a serlo)(N/A: en el manga a Fausto no le hacía gracia ser médico porque sus padres le obligaban a estudiar esa profesión, pero luego de pequeño conoció a Eliza esta tenía una enfermedad, entonces estudió medicina y la curó. Abrieron un consultorio juntos pero la misma noche en que lo abrieron le dieron un balazo entre ceja y ceja u.uU).

**-si tus amigos te llaman loca desquiciada (últimamente me da por reírme con risa malvada de muajajajaja n.nU)**

-si te da igual ver sangre y/o muertos (en esta no me puedo poner porque nunca vi uno lo que se dice en directo, pero si lo veo en películas me suele dar igual. ¿no os pasa que de tanta que visteis en TV o cine ya no os afecta?)

-si de pequeño eras bajito, algo rechoncho/regordete y con gafas (os lo juro, tengo el manga y aparece Fausto de pequeño así (además las gafas son de culo de botella XD).

**-si te lees (o te intentas leer) el libro de Fausto de J. W. Von Goette (estoy en ello ;p)**

**-si sueles ir a tu bola sin enterarte de mucho de lo que pasa alrededor .**

……………………………………….

Creo que mi imaginación ya se agotó u.u si se me ocurren más los añadiré, y recordad que si se os ocurre alguno y me lo decís lo añado y pongo vuestro nombre al lado.

Ahora gracias a:

**Kaoru de yuy, punkblondie7, Shapir Neyraud, Andrea Nefisto, Armys, Zahila vlc**

Muchos bss a todas asias!


End file.
